


Sleeping Under the Stars

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Domestic Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, He is no longer a movie star here, I am in love with this game, Mettaton EX, Mettaton is a demiboy, Other, Pls throw me in the trashbin, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a cop, They live in the UK, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton sees to it that Reader gets some relaxation time.<br/>So they go camping, out in a remote area of Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, I'm bad at summaries.  
> More tooth rotting fluff for the lovelies at home.  
> Also, I'm not familiar with the way law works in England, so I've tried to keep it as general as possible.  
> Also, I really love Domestic Undertale, it gives me life.

~Sleeping Under the Stars~

         "I have just had the most wonderful idea, darling!" Mettaton gushes happily. You sign the last bit of paperwork and set your pen down, turning your swivel chair to face him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Let's go camping!"

You were shocked, to say the least. He didn't like the great outdoors all that much, especially with rain being an issue in your quaint little British town. Electricals and water never mixed well.

"Babe, how do you think that'll work out? What about you getting wet? Won't that be an issue...?"

He sits on your desk, and damn near spills your coffee, crossing his legs and leaning towards you.

"You've been so wrapped up in your police work, we haven't been able to spend time together." He wraps his arms around your neck, bringing you closer.

"I know of a place in Scotland where we can sleep under the stars, no pun intended, and not worry about rain."

You chuckle inwardly at the pun, which he notices, and gives you a look for, as you consider his proposition.

"I'll see if I can get a few days off."

He kisses your cheek, then your lips, but he can't concentrate with all his giggling. You swear to yourself you married a schoolchild, rather than a man. Well, technically speaking, he wasn't a human male... Oh, never mind. Internal species debate aside, you get up, piggybacking your husband to the bedroom. It was late, and you had to be out early tomorrow.

@>~~~

       You're called into your boss's office the next day. After knocking, you enter, worrying your bottom lip.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

He greets you with a warm smile, and asks you to sit.

"You've been a little workaholic lately. It's beginning to worry me."

"Sir, it's nothing to-"

He raises a gentle hand, a silent request for your listening. You drop silent, quirking a curious brow.

"Why don't you take until Monday off? I can have someone cover you."

This would give you and Mettaton an opportunity to spend some alone time, you think.

You nod. Your boss smiles again.

"Go, go. I bet your husband will be excited to know you've got some time off."

"So he had something to do with it?"

"No. Just an assumption." He then promptly shoos you out of his office.

~Saturday~

      "Ton-ton, have you got everything?"

"Mhm!" He comes outside, dragging a cooler with one hand, and carrying the tent in the other. He shoves them both in the backseat of the car, an old Camero from '65 (it was your dad's beauty), grunting as he pushes the heavy cooler. He shuts the door of the car, taking care not to damage the handle (they've always been a bit wonky). He walks over to you, clad in those oh-so enticing booty shorts he knows you love, and a tank top with "Shot through the heart" emblazoned on it. He kisses your lips, lingering just long enough for you to want more when he pulls away.

"Come on, let's go! I'm driving!"

"Ton-ton, you're terrible at driving!"

@>~~~

       It was late at night, probably around ten at least, and your quirky husband was attempting to set up the tent.

Attempting being the operative word in the sentence.

"Tonny, let me help-"

"Nope, I've got this! Almost there- Ha!" He stands over his accomplishment pridefully.

The tent at least wasn't destroyed (which already surprised you), and it was set up to boot.

"Huh. And here I was, thinking you needed my help."

"Hey, I may be childish, but I know my stuff."

"Says the guy who burned the smores to an unrecognizable crisp."

He huffs at you, lower lip turned down into a pout.

You chuckle, kissing his temple. You climb up to the roof of your car, and lay atop it's roof, staring at the huge expanse of sky, unobstructed by buildings, by pollution. It was just pure, unadulterated space.

Mettaton joins you, laying on the roof of the car, intertwining a hand with yours.

"This is nothing like what we had in the Underground," he muses, and he hums a short tune.

"Oh, look, it's Leo! See, he's over there!" You point in the direction of the constellation. He hums in response.

"You know, five years ago, when I left the confines of the Underground, I never paused to take in the surroundings. Five years ago, I was more concerned about my status with television than about finding love, or simply enjoying what the world had to offer. When I traveled to London, all I wanted was to film that movie, and leave. I never thought that meeting you would be the happiest moment of my life. Love wasn't my chief concern then."

He grips you hand a little tighter.

"But after meeting you, and realizing just how in love I was, I decided to make it my chief concern. Looking back on it, I see now that it was the best decision I've ever made."

He kisses your hand, and pink colors your cheeks.

"I know I say this a lot, but I love you. You mean the world to me, babe, and I want to make damn sure you know it. That's why I put a ring on your finger."

"Did you just try to sneak a Beyoncé reference into a declaration of love?"

"I might have." You both laugh.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
